


Misadventures in Shopping

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby takes Ivan shopping for a new wardrobe. During Sync or Swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures in Shopping

Shelby tightened her grip around Ivan's waist as they rode. She gave occasional glances at Ivan. She had never seen him so vibrant. He urged the horse faster and faster. Shelby felt like she was soaring. She felt like it was something out of a dream. It was so surreal, a real knight in shinning armor had taken her on his horse and they had rode off together. She would have been lying if she hadn't fantasized about this as a little girl. She had no idea that her dream would come true. She directed Ivan when necessary. He still hadn't had time to grow accustomed to where everything was. When they had finally arrived at the mall. Ivan steered the horse toward on of the empty parking spots.

"Ivan, we can't leave the horse here."

"Not to worry, milady" He adjusted the reins and turned the horse towards the sidewalk.

Ivan swung down from the horse and proceeded to help Shelby off the horse.  She accepted his help, and landed feet first. He steadied her, as she came down.

She smiled at him  "Thank you"

Ivan bowed "The pleasure was all mine, milady"

She found herself blushing, she wasn't used to being treated this way. The guys she hung out with were often were lacking in manners or courtesy. Ivan on the other hand, was noble and chivalrous. 

"Lead the way" Ivan extended his arm towards her.

She looped in her arm with his and they headed inside together. Shelby expected the stares as they walked in, and she wasn't disappointing. They were often quick glances in Ivan's general direction and then back to their business. They were a strange sight, more so Ivan clad in a suit of armor. He looked more like a character from a fairytale rather than an actually person. Shelby entered the clothing store with Ivan in tow. She decided to pick clothes for him, she doubted they had enough time to be picky. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a belt, a vest along with a white dress shirt and a long overcoat. Similar to the one, she had seen Tyler wear but she figured it would look better on Ivan.

She stood outside the booth nervously looking at the cashier. She head some clanging as Ivan removed his armor. A moment later she heard Ivan calling from the booth.

"My lady, I require your assistance."

Shelby sighed and pulled open the door to find Ivan standing with his pants on backwards. Shelby's gaze lingered on Ivan's bare chest for a brief moment. Shelby had never seen Ivan this close before. His dark brown curls rested slightly above his forehead. His brown eyes were bright and full of energy. His mouth twisted into grin as he spotted her. She walked over to help him, when he had finally gotten his pants on the right way, she draped his shirt over his shoulders and buttoned it up. She looped his belt and adjusted his vest. She paused as her hands brushed his shoulders, Their eyes met for a brief moment and Shelby could feel his closeness. 

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Shelby started to pull Ivan in the direction of the exit. She gave him a small reassuring smile, "Come on, we have to get back."

She led him towards the cashier. She paid for the clothes and they made their way out of the store. While they were headed towards the exit, A mall cop stopped them in their tracks.

Ivan took a bow and before Shelby could say anything, he stepped forward.

"Good Morrow, sir, Is there something amiss?"

Shelby and the cop exchanged looks before the cop indicated the horse outside.

 Shelby tugged Ivan by the arm and led him outside, they ran from the mall as fast as they could. They had to get to the other rangers. 

 


End file.
